Promises
Matt "Promises" Akiyama is the Team Leader of Valkyrie as well as Division Manager of North American StarCraft II in eXe. eXePromises is a Random player who has spent 2 seasons at Rank 1 platinum on the NA ladder in 1v1, and is Masters in 2v2. Background eXePromises started his RTS career with Warcraft: Orcs & Humans in 1994. Through the span of the next 10 or so years, Promises would play many RTS's, including Command & Conquer, Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness, Command & Conquer: Red Alert, StarCraft: Brood War, and Warcraft 3. And while he enjoyed these titles very much, it was more or less only campaign play, and cheat code ridden at that. It wasn't until Promises overheard some online gent's speaking excitedly of "GSL Season 3" starting, that he became interested in Starcraft 2, since he was an avid Counterstrike and MOBA player more or less. Once Promises beheld the skill and finesse that StarCraft 2 required to be a professional, he was QUITE intrigued. So he did what any complete piece of shit would do, and promptly logged onto the piratebays, and downloaded that shit. That night, he played through the campaign for about 12 hours, drunk with the love he had of blizzard story telling he knew so well in his youth. But after it was all over, and Jim "The Ray Dawg" Raynor saved the day, Promises was not satisfied. He wanted to be like that Jinro guy he saw on GSL. This is where the competitive drive and mindset began within him. He wanted to become a professional StarCraft 2 player, and nothing, NOTHING, would get in his way. So about 3 days later, after thoroughly raping the very hard AI with 3 rax all ins game after game, being careful to take notes on every game, Promises actually bought the game, and loaded up the ladder, knowing full well, that nothing could withstand the might, of the 3 rax 12 minute stim timing. "Hahaha, im going to rape this protoss noobskillet, he cant handle my sick stim-up-ramps-until-i-win micro!" He said as he sent his scvs to mine. About a minute later, the protoss sends a probe into Promises base, and almost instantly steals both of his gases. *eXePromises has Left the Game!* Promises loads up another game while muttering to himself something about that alternative lifestyle living protoss player being lucky and/or is a n00b. Excited about the prospect of the TvT to come, Promises rallys his CC, and mentally prepares all the BM he will unleash, while his stimmed army has its way with the enemy players butthole. "Alright, stim finished, time to end this" he said, as he sent his entire army cross map. Once the army arrives at the opponents natural, Promises stims it and move commands it up the ramp. Unfortunately, there was a supply depot wall and like 4 seiged tanks behind that. And Promises loses his entire army, without attacking a single unit or building, then promptly calls his opponent a faggot (as is tradition) and leaves the game. eXePromises' hopes had been dashed. His bright future full of slutty korean girls and free computer shit all but lost, he resigns to the fact that he will never be a progamer, but takes heart that he can still become good enough at the game, to head to the Practice Partners thread, find people from silver and bronze, and stomp the shit out of them day after day. This is where Promises meets the fabled "Cray", and a beautiful, sexy friendship blossomed from the ashes of seeker-missiled seige tanks. After that, Promises was hooked for life. Recent News *Winner of OnY's Merrypocolypse! *Winner of OnY's New Year's Knockout! Category:Players